Unforgotten Memories
by xVanilly
Summary: Jednopart Unforgotten Memories.


-Gotowa? - zapytała moja mama poprawiając welon na mojej głowie.  
-Chyba tak. - odpowiedziałam i wymusiłam uśmiech. Dzisiaj był dzień kiedy wychodziłam za mąż. Miałam dopiero 20 lat, ale przecież byliśmy tak zakochani. Nie chodzi o to, że Heath jest zły. Jest naprawdę świetnym facetem i dobrym przyjacielem, ale ja na niego nie zasługuję. Owszem dogadujemy się dobrze, ale on mnie kochał z całego serca, a ja tylko udawałam, że tak jest. Moi rodzice się w nim zakochali, a ja nie miałam serca ich rozczarować. Myślałam, że to potrwa chwilę, Heath zrozumie, że jesteśmy **tylko dobrymi przyjaciółmi…** Na wspomnienie tych słów w moich oczach pojawiły się łzy i przypomniałam sobie o osobie, przez którą prawdopodobnie teraz nie jestem szczęśliwa z moim przyszłym mężem. - Idę jeszcze na chwilę do siebie - powiedziałam i z trudem chowając łzy przed rozanieloną mamą. Najszybciej jak mogłam w długiej sukni i szpilkach wybiegłam na górę do pokoju, który zajmowałam odkąd przeprowadziliśmy się z Japonii. Kiedy wyjeżdżałam z Japonii myślałam, że to koniec świata. Okazało się, że tutaj we Francji przeżyłam najlepsze lata mojego życia. Popatrzyłam się na górę mojej wielkiej drewnianej szafy. Dalej tam było. Pudełko po butach, na którym wielkimi literami pisało **NIE OTWIERAĆ.** Zignorowałam napis i otworzyłam pudło. Pierwsze było zdjęcie naszej paczki. Z Aelitą utrzymywałam kontakt, więc wiedziałam co u niej i Jeremiego. Odd jak to Odd raz na czas zadzwonił, chwilę pożartował i kończył rozmowę mówiąc, że ma coś ważnego do załatwienia. No i on brązowowłosy przystojny chłopak. Na tym zdjęciu, które robiliśmy jak ja kończyłam 8 rok, a oni 7 był jeszcze ode mnie sporo niższy. Dwa lata później mnie przegonił i to ja byłam dużo niższa. Uśmiechnęłam się przez łzy przypominając sobie ten dzień.

_-Włączę samowyzwalacz musimy utrwalić tą chwilę i chcę mieć swoje pierwsze zdjęcie! - powiedziała Aelita i chwilę po kliknięciu przycisku na aparacie stała już między mną i Jeremim. Był wniebowzięty, że wreszcie może stać koło niej i ją dotknąć. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy jak bardzo czekał na ten moment.  
-I gotowe - powiedział chwlę po zrobieniu zdjęcia Jeremie dając każdemu kopię naszego pierwszego zdjęcia razem.  
_  
Wytarłam łzy, które zaczęły płynąć strumieniami. Nigdy sobie nie wybaczę, że go odtrąciłam. Czy dopiero stojąc w sukni ślubnej chwilę przed moim ślubem musiałam sobie zdać sprawę, że tak naprawdę tylko jego kocham. Nie Williama, nie Heatha. **Ulricha…**

_-Ulrich to nie ma sensu. Raz jesteśmy razem, a za chwilę zachowujemy się jakbyśmy się w ogóle nie znali! Chwilę jest dobrze, a za chwilę się kłócimy i nie odzywamy do siebie. To nie dla nas. Myślę, że najlepiej będzie jeśli zostaniemy tylko przyjaciółmi. - powiedziałam starając się żeby głos mi się nie złamał. Nie myślałam tak naprawdę, ale czułam, że to jest to co powinnam zrobić.  
-Przyjaciele. Jasne. Nie ma sprawy - powiedział Ulrich i odszedł, a ja westchnęłam i odeszłam w drugą stronę._

To prawdopodobnie była jedna z najgorszych decyzji w moim życiu. Jakbym wtedy postąpiła inaczej to może teraz on czekałby na mnie w garniturze? Może to on miałby ślubować mi miłość i wierność? Już nigdy się nie dowiem. Powrót do przeszłosći już przecież nie działa. Znowu włożyłam rękę do pudła i tym razem wyciągnęłam z niego gumową kość. Uśmiechnęłam się na wspomnienie skąd ją mam, ale zaraz potem w moich oczach znowu pojawiły się łzy. Miałam gdzieś, że makijaż nad którym wiżażystka siedziała 3 godziny pewnie już jest cały na moich policzkach

_-Errr, Yumi, zaczekaj - zawołał Ulrich, a mimo tego, że byłam na niego wkurzona zatrzymałam się i odwróciłam.  
-Czego? - warknęłam i popatrzyłam na niego moim złowrogim wzrokiem. Nie potrafiłam dla niego być surowsza. Przecież go kochałam…  
-Errr, przepraszam że zapomniałem o twoich urodzinach, dużo się ostatnio dzieję, ale mam coś dla ciebie - powiedział i wyciągnął paczuszkę zza pleców, a ja mimowolnie się uśmiechnełam. - Nie otworzysz? - zapytał kiedy obracałam prezent w rękach i zastanawiałam się co to może być.  
-W Japonii nigdy nie otwierasz prezentów przy osobie, która ci go dała - odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą i pocałowałam go w policzek, a następnie pognałam do domu chcąc zobaczyć co dostałam i nie chcąc aby zauważył, że się rumienię._

Jak potem się dowiedziałam Odd pomylił prezenty i ja dostałam ten dla Kiwiego. Oczywiście Ulrich dał mi też naszyjnik, który miałam dostać. Jednak kość i tak zatrzymałam na pamiątkę. Zaraz obok niej leżał też naszyjnik. Wiedziałam, że to Odd go kupował, ale i tak miałam do niego niesamowity sentyment. Pod tymi prezentami leżał numer naszej szkolnej gazetki. Otworzyłam i zauważyłam zdjęcie, które Odd dał Milly i Tamyi. Wyglądałam na nim okropnie i wtedy byłam nieźle wkurzona, ale teraz patrzyłam się na to z sentymentem. **Przecież tamte dni już nie wrócą. Teraz muszę być dorosła. Muszę być żoną.**

_-Wiesz dlaczego Ulrich to zrobił? - zapytałam Odda siedząc przed drzwiami, które prowadziły do superkomputera repliki sektoru piątego.  
-A skąd ja mam wiedzieć? - zapytał trochę się jąkając. To było dziwne, Odd Della Robbia nigdy się nie jąka.  
-Jesteś przecież jego najlepszym przyjacielem, mieszkacie razem w pokoju - dalej drążyłam temat.  
-Wiesz, ludzie z miłości robią różne rzeczy. Może chciał zdobyć twoją uwagę? - powiedział na jednym wdechu, a w tym samym momencie Jeremie poinformował nas, że drzwi są otwarte.  
-Czekaj, co powiedziałeś? - zapytałam nie będąc pewną czy dobrze usłyszałam.  
-Chodź nie ma czasu, kolejna replika czeka aż ją rozwalimy - powiedział i pobiegł w stronę drzwi, które Jeremie dopiero co otworzył, a ja pobiegłam za nim przetwarzając co powiedział.  
-Hey, Ulrich! - zawołałam kiedy wychodziliśmy już z fabryki.  
-Tak? - zapytał wyraźnie zdziwiony, że coś do niego mówię, przecież przez cały dzień nie odezwałam się ani słowem.  
-Zrobiłeś to bo myślałeś, że jak się pokłócimy to będę cały czas o tobie myślała. Nie musisz robić takich rzeczy żeby zdobyć moją uwagę - powiedziałam i pocałowałam go w policzek po czym pobiegłam do domu._

Byłam wtedy taka szczęśliwa, a ja głupia tego nie doceniałam. Odsuwałam od siebie szczęście i miłość. Do dzisiaj pamiętam dzień, w którym postanowiłam się przełamać. Postanowiłam dać miłości szansę…  
_  
-Nie chcę wyłączać superkomputera, nie chcę żeby może życie było nudne. Nie chcę tego stracić - powiedział Ulrich i spuścił głowę w dół.  
-Przeżyjemy jeszcze dużo rzeczy - powiedziałam i wzięłam jego ręce po czym uśmiechnęłam się pocieszająco.  
-Obiecujesz? - powiedział i podniósł głowę.  
-Przysięgam - odpowiedziałam po czym zauważyłam, że powrót do przeszłości nas zaraz dosięgnie._

Do końca liceum byliśmy razem. Kiedy kończyłam ostatni rok i szłam na studia poczułam się wielce dorosła i wtedy zrobiłam kolejny największy błąd w moim życiu. Na wspomnienie tego dnia łzy zaczęły lecieć ciurkiem, a ja nawet nie próbowałam ich zatrzymać.

_-Będziesz mnie odwiedzać, prawda? - powiedział Ulrich kiedy staliśmy przytuleni chwilę po zakończeniu roku szkolnego.  
-Ulrich… Nie wiem czy to ma jeszcze sens. Ja będę już na studiach, a ty dalej w liceum. Będzie ciężej, nie będziemy się już widywać codziennie… - zaczęłam, a chłopakowi widocznie zrzedła mina  
-Rozumiem. Jak będziesz miała czas to zadzwoń czasami. - powiedział, wysilł się na uśmiech i odszedł z Oddem, Aelitą i Jeremim._

To był ostatni raz kiedy go widziałam. Żałowałam tej decyzji w momencie kiedy wypowiedziałam słowa, że to nie ma sensu, ale przez cały ten czas przekonywałam siebie, że tak będzie lepiej i że tak miało być. Potem poznałam Heatha i skończyło się na tym, że zaraz będę uciekającą panną młodą. Nie chcę dłużej ranić Heatha. On naprawdę jest świetnym facetem, ale jest jeden problem. **Nie nazywa się Ulrich Stern**.

-Sis, co z tobą? - zapytał Hiroki jak zawsze nazywając mnie sis. A kiedy zobaczył co trzymam w rękach wiedział już wszystko. - Mówiłem ci żebyś to z nim się umawiała - powiedział i mrugnął okiem. - Będę cię kryć. Idź do parku i napraw wszystko. Zrób tak jak mówiłem od początku - powiedział i przytulił mnie, a ja byłam niesamowicie wdzięczna, że mam takiego brata.  
-Dziękuję - szepnęłam wychodząc przez okno, ale w sukni ślubnej i szpilkach nie było to wcale łatwe. Po tym jak zeszłam na dół jak najszybciej pognałam w stronę parku gdzie niekiedy chodziłam codziennie. Przecież tam było przejście do fabryki. Stał tam. Mimo, że był odwrócony tyłem poznałabym go zawsze i wszędzie. Wyrósł i miał bardziej męską postawę, ale nadal miał przydługie brązowe włosy takie jakie zapamiętałam…  
-Ulrich - szepnęłam, ale miałam nadzieję, że chłopak mnie usłyszy.  
-Yumi? - odwrócił się i był wyraźnie zdziwiony, że widzi mnie. Mimo, że nie widzieliśmy się 3 lata wiedziałam co mam zrobić. Pobiegłam i przytuliłam go. Nie protestował. Najwidoczniej nie było jeszcze za późno.  
-Tęskinłam za tobą - powiedziałam po raz kolejny w dniu dzisiejszym polecieć łzom. Dawno nie pozwalałam sobie na tyle płaczu.  
-Nie powinnaś być na swoim ślubie? - zapytał szorstkim głosem. Wiedziałam, że nie chciał pokazać jak bardzo się cieszy, nie chciał żebym znowu go zraniła.  
-Ślubu nie będzie - powiedziałam nadal będąc wtulona w tego, który był moją pierwszą miłością i prawdopodobnie ostatnią.  
-Jak to? - był wyraźnie zdziwiony, ale widziałam na jego twarzy uśmiech.  
-Bo zrozumiałam mój błąd. Oszukiwałam się przez te wszystkie lata. Byłam młoda i głupia. Żałuję, że dopiero musiałam być w sukni ślubnej chwilę przed moim ślubem żeby zdać sobie sprawę z tego co zrobiłam źle.  
-A w czym tkwił twój błąd? - zapytał chociaż oboje dobrze wiedzieliśmy o co mi chodzi.  
-W tym, że nie chciałam dać miłości szansy. Kocham ciebie i tylko ciebie, nikogo innego - powiedziałam i z moich oczu znowu pociekły łzy, tym razem szczęścia. Chwilę potem, po 3 latach pocałowaliśmy się. Znowu poczułam eksplodujące motylki w moim brzuchu i szczęście, które ogarniało całe moje ciało. Wreszcie byłam **szczęśliwa**.

_**2 lata później**_  
-Gotowa? - zapytała moja mama poprawiając welon na mojej głowie.  
-Z pewnością - odpowiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się. Tym razem byłam pewna swojej decyzji i nie miałam zamiaru zostać uciekającą panną młodą. Tym razem wychodziłam za osobę, którą kochałam naprawdę już od kilku lat. Odd, Jeremie i Aelita byli tak samo szczęśliwi, że wreszcie zmądrzęliśmy i przejrzeliśmy na oczy. Ja sama byłam szczęśliwa, że dałam miłości szansę. Że odważyłam się **pokochać** i być **kochaną**.

_I'II will catch you if you fall  
But if you spread your wings  
You can fly away with me'_  
Justin Bieber - Fall


End file.
